1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer chassis, and specifically to structural supports on computer chassis frames.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer chassis covers prevent electromagnetic emissions generated by the electronic components within a computer from leaking into the external environment. In the assembly of a computer, mounting the chassis cover onto a chassis frame is typically the last step of putting together the computer, after the motherboard, drives, and other components have been secured to the chassis frame. Chassis frames thus must serve at least two purposes: they must allow for access to the confines of the computer chassis during installation, and they must also provide a support structure for the chassis cover. Thus, frames are often lightweight and open on several faces. At the same time, they must also withstand the weight of the chassis cover and other foreseeable loads. Multiple small open semi-circular tabs often border frame rails, providing a discontinuous surface for contact with the chassis frame cover. While this helps makes the frame more lightweight, the presence of point contacts between the chassis cover and chassis frame can cause the chassis cover to deform, particularly when heavy objects are placed on it.
Thus there is a need for a chassis frame structure with an improved interface between the chassis frame and the chassis cover.